


Attention to Detail

by Myworriedmind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworriedmind/pseuds/Myworriedmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Clarke help Lexa loosen up and take away her loneliness?<br/>Can Lexa help Clarke grow up and get a grip on her crazy life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her brown, curly hair tumbled off her shoulder and dangled in front of her face as Lexa hung her head low scribbling words that came into her head In her notebook. She wrote quickly and messily, her frustration coming to life in the words inked on the page before her. She let out a soft groan and sat up straight, her posture impeccable, as she pushed her dark hair out of her eyes.  
Lexa glanced at the clock, only two hours until lunch, she thought. Her eyes then scanned around the room at her co-workers, she listened as they talked on the phones to clients. Lexa could not pick out one person who she could see herself being friends with, they were all either too messy, egotistical or idiotic. Her cubicle offered privacy from the rest, and offered her a place to scribble down her thoughts when she had finished her work as an escape from her own mind.

It was no secret that Lexa Woods was a genius, she had graduated from Oxford university in London with a Master’s degree, then moved to New York and to become the finance manager of ‘Polis’, whom Lexa single-handedly saved millions every year. She was only 25 and was living in one of the most expensive penthouses in the city and had an incredibly high income, but she was alone.

Her isolation from everyone drove her to be cynical, she couldn’t help but pick out the imperfections in everything. Besides having no family in New York, this was definitely the reason she was alone. Her attention to detail was her one imperfection and it drove her insane, Lexa wanted nothing more than to iron out her one fault, so she could stop picking out the faults in everyone else.

She sighed again, placing her pen back in her pencil holder neatly. If her life wasn’t completely perfect; then her office must be. Her desk only consisted of her computer and the pencil holder with five ballpoint pens and five sharpened pencils, it was neat. There was no room for personal touches like photos as her other co-workers had, the thought of how unprofessional it was made her skin crawl.

She felt eyes burning into the side of her head, feeling annoyed off that someone was invading her privacy, she turned and met eyes with the man that worked in the cubicle across from her. Usually when people get caught staring at others they should turn away, she wanted to say, but instead kept her mouth shut. The man lifted his eyebrow and winked at Lexa, which only seemed to make her anger increase. She still stared with a blank face, her eyes scanning his face, picking out the imperfections yet again, it was inevitable. He had a thick un kept eyebrows and a crooked nose, his tie was out of place too. 

He licked his chapped lips and seductively asked, “like what you see?”

Lexa scoffed and turned back to her desk, how could she work with people like that. She noticed the wedding ring on his finger and felt sorry for whatever woman was idiotic enough to marry a man like him. She heard his laughter from his cubicle, apparently amused at her reaction, and was appalled that he even considered that Lexa would go for him. Besides him being a cocky, married, middle aged and had un kept eyebrows and a crooked nose, there was another reason she would never go for him; he was a man. 

She let her thoughts linger to her loneliness and depression it caused. Looking back at the open notebook on the desk and re-read the words she had scribbled down earlier on.

Voices fill the air,  
But I still feel alone.  
Everyone around me,  
Is talking on the phone.

Sighing once more, she snapped the book shut and placed it in the draw of her wooden desk, turning her attention back the work on her computer. Her eyes found the time in the corner of the monitor, just one and a half hours until lunch.

-

The elevator door slammed shut behind Lexa as she stepped in, she couldn’t bear to take the stairs to her apartment tonight so was happy when the elevator was empty, sharing the confined space with other people was something she could bear, either. The wonky nosed man in the cubicle opposite her in work was relentless and didn’t take Lexas silence or disapproving scoffs as a no, as he relentlessly tried to seduce her all day. Why out of all the desperate young girls in the office had he targeted her? She knew it was because she was the only one who hadn’t give him the time of day yet. 

She pushed the door open and slid through the door into her apartment. An involuntary sigh left her lips, she was glad to be home. The living room was huge with white walls and a black ‘L-shaped couch’ that was positioned in front of the television. A painting hung above a deep fireplace, the only colour that broke the black and white theme of the apartment. Lexa made her way straight over to the modern kitchen and took a salad out of her neatly organised fridge. She padded across the carpet and sat at the glass table which overlooked the city below through the glass wall of the penthouse.

Eating her dinner and watching the people below her rush around New York became a routine to Lexa, she took out the notebook from her bag and started to write and doodle again, trying to distract herself from the emptiness she felt inside.

-

Although she never engaged in any of the works gossip, the buzz around the office this morning could not go un noticeable. It was loud and was putting Lexa off, she couldn’t seem to focus on the numbers on the screen. After re-reading the same sum at least six times over, she gave up and threw her pen on the desk in frustration, slumping back into her chair. She was embarrassed at her sudden outburst and hurried to quickly put the pen back into her holder, the mess was already making her skin crawl. She sat up straight and for the first time, she listened to the gossip that was spreading across the spacious room like wildfire.

“I heard Jenny got caught fucking him in the printer room by Mr. Griffin” the short red head from marketing whispered.

The young intern she was speaking to gasped and then proceeded to chuckle, “well I’m glad he is gone, he was always looking at my tits, bloody perv” she replied.

It was only at this moment that Lexa noticed the empty desk in the cubicle opposite her, the clutter on was gone and only the computer and phone remained, with the desk chair neatly tucked in. Finally, that idiot was gone. From what Lexa could tell he was shit at his job, and she wasn’t usually wrong when it came to making judgements. She scolded herself for being so unobservant, she usually noticed everything and it was unusual of her to miss such a big change. Perhaps I’m getting better, she thought to herself. Perhaps if she stopped paying so much attention to detail she could start living her life normally.

She swivelled in her chair back towards the computer, her eyes immediately found the numbers again as she now worked through them with ease. Her Friday was looking up, no perv across the way looking at her with a disgusting sense of lust and work that would last her a full day, so she couldn’t drown herself in self-pity.

-

As Lexa was packing up her things to go home, the boss emerged from his office and his voice rang out across the crowded room

“Miss Woods, can I speak with you for a minute?”

Mr. Griffin swiftly twisted and re-entered his office. All eyes turned to her and Lexa’s heart thumped. Her internal panic was not displayed on the outside as she kept a blank face and give warning glare at those who looked at her in curiosity. She was saving the company millions, she couldn’t be in trouble, she kept herself to herself and completed all her work before the deadlines, what could he want? Adrenaline washed over her body in an instant, could he be giving her her own office? She deserved it. A faint smile ghosted over her lips, she had been waiting for this.

With one last glance over her small cubicle, she took it all in. The mahogany desk stood proud on the side wall with the computer, a phone and her pencil holder the only things decorating the space, with a few files left out neatly stacked by the computer. Her whiteboard was impeccably clean on the opposite wall with one black pen and a folded cloth stored on the tray below. Hopefully today was the last day she worked there, although the space wasn’t terrible, she hated listening to the chatter on a day to day basis and longed for a work space where she could just be on her own.

With the new found confidence, she strode out of her cubicle and down the aisles of the office towards Mr. Griffins room with her head held high. All eyes were still on her as a sea of muffled whispers blanketed the room, some watched with curiosity and some (mainly the men) eyed her body up and down, satisfied with what they could see. She had a good body and she knew it, but was never the type to show it off, her endless sessions in the gym as a stress reliever benefitted her in other ways, too.

She stepped in through the open door and shut it after her, making her boss look up from the paper work on his desk.

“Ah Lexa, please sit down” He held out his hand in the direction of the seat in front of his desk, with a smile on his face. It wasn’t unusual for him to call her by her first name, she had worked here for years now and she quickly became one of his favourite employee’s, Lexa was stupid to even consider she was in trouble with him. 

“Hello, Sir” she addressed him and swiftly took the seat.

Her eyes scanned the room, he had made changes since she was last in here. She noticed he had bought a small, green cactus that sat on the desk in front of her in a sleek black pot. To her left, on a shelf that was also new, she saw a framed photo. Lexa eyed the young girl in the picture, she seemed about nine years old with braids in her blonde hair, and paint splattered all over her face. She was laughing and showing off her teeth with the front one missing. Lexa cringed at the personal touches in his office, it was something she hated.

She turned back to her boss who also had his eyes trained on the photograph, she felt embarrassed that he had seen her staring.

“They don’t stay that cute forever, you know” He faced Lexa and she detected a glint of sadness in his eyes, before he recovered and offered Lexa another smile.

She let out a soft chuckle in hopes that he would change the topic, and get on with whatever he called her in here for. 

“So as you are probably aware, Mr. Pike, who worked in the cubicle opposite has been asked to leave Polis effective immediately. Do you have any idea why?” He said softly, when he spoke Lexa could not help but pick out the small chip in his tooth.

Her heart deflated at the subject. Not for the fact that he had been fired, but she now knew what this meeting would entail. She was not going to get her own office, but in fact this was some bullshit interview about the perv from over the way. She couldn’t help but mentally scold herself, why had she gotten her hopes up.

“Lexa” He cooed in order to get her attention.

She sat up straighter as she rebuilt her walls, “No sir I do not, sorry”.

She knew exactly why, she had heard it in the gossip and experienced his flirty and sexual manner first hand, but she was not in the mood to entertain the idea.

Mr. Griffin breathed out a sigh that only could have been relief, “Ok that’s fine Lexa, its actually good that you don’t really know much about it”.

At Lexa’s silence he continued, “You do know Lexa, if you ever feel like you need to highlight any issues, weather it is to do with your co-workers or any work I have set, my door is always open.”

She was trying not to be rude to her boss, he had done nothing wrong and had only ever been nice to her since she joined the company, but it was hard when she was so pissed off at herself for having any sort of hope.

“Thank you, Sir” She breathed out.

She wanted nothing more than to leave, but Mr. Griffin was completely oblivious and only carried on speaking.

“As for Mr. Pikes position, I have already lined up his replacement who is starting Monday. I would very much like it if you were to show her around and make her feel welcome.”

No. No fucking way. She was not going to show some new girl around who was probably just as young, dumb and bitchy as the rest. As much as she liked Mr. Griffin being her boss, he certainly was fucking oblivious when it came to knowing the people who worked for him, Lexa didn’t even come out of her cubicle, never mind speak to all the other imbeciles that worked there. She would happily do overtime or anything, but this was just something she could not do.

“im sorry Sir,” she said cautiously, swallowing to buy herself some time, “I was actually going to ask for the morning off on Monday, I have a medical appointment that I need to attend.”  
The lie came easy to her but the thought of missing work on Monday morning for the first time ever made her palms sweat.

“Sure, Lexa.” He smiled at her warmly “anything you need; you don’t have to come in at all on Monday if need be.”

“No I’ll definitely be in in the afternoon” She offered him a small smile of her own, reassuring him she was ok. She only needed to be off long enough so that she wouldn’t have to show the new girl round.

Mr. Griffin stood from his desk, a que for Lexa to leave.

“Have a great weekend, Lexa.”

With that she rose from the chair and left the room swiftly, she headed straight over to her desk and packed the files neatly away into her bag. By this time the office was empty as everyone had gone home to enjoy their work free weekend. Lexa’s eyes scanned over her cubicle again as she let out depleted sigh.

Beer. She needed beer.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt foreign being back in New York after the summer Clarke had spent traveling around South America. She had promised her father after the holidays she would take her career seriously and join the family business. It wasn’t the brains that she lacked, Clarke just couldn’t see herself sitting behind a desk leading a boring life for the rest of her days, she wanted adventure. After all she was only 23, who could blame her.

As she was walking down the sidewalk, being pushed and shoved by the rushing crowds in New York, she couldn’t help but close her eyes and see herself back on the beach in Brazil, swaying her hips to the beat of the music as the sun sank into the sea, dancing the night away with strangers. Another shove shocked out of her daze. She groaned and placed her sun glasses over her eyes, today was going to be a long day. 

She picked up a coffee from the small coffee shop on the corner opposite her Fathers building, she took a metal note to return to the place, it was homely and the coffee was heavenly. The café had an old leather couch plastered in the corner that looked inviting to Clarke, a perfect place to read. It was quiet unlike all the rest of the mainstream Coffee shops in New York, something that was rare to find in a place like this, something Clarke valued. She may have been a party girl through and through but also enjoyed the simpler things in life.

She walked through the building doors where she had spent most of her time when she was younger and noticed how the lobby had an edgier look to it, more modern. She grunted in approval and pressed the button for the elevator. As the doors slid open a tall frame a stumbled out and knocked into Clarke, spilling her coffee over her white blouse.

“Watch where you’re going, idiot” Clarke snapped.

The man took no notice and carried on rushing out through the lobby, not caring that he’d just bashed into her and ruined her whole outfit for her first day. Fucking brilliant, she thought. 

The ride up to her father’s level was short, she stepped out the elevator and immediately felt all sets of eyes in the room on her, was everyone who worked here just fucking rude? Her sunglasses still shielded her eyes which were currently shooting daggers to most in the room. With a sense of purpose, Clarke strode into her Fathers office, not feeling the need to knock, if he was going to make her work here for the rest of her life then she did not need to seek his approval when entering his room.

“Clarke, its been so long since I last saw you” Her father cooed and rushed over to her with his ever prominent smile. 

At this her anger depleted, in fact she forgot why she was angry at him at all. She knew he had a reputation of being the nicest boss in New York, and he was certainly a good father to her. The fact she had not seen him in six months and the fact she was essentially starting the rest of her life scared her a little, causing her to misplace her anger at the man that raised her. She knew he just wanted to be able to provide for her and give her the best opportunities, and he believed that this business was the best for them, but in truth Clarke just wanted to enjoy being young and travel the world.

“Hi, Dad”, he swallowed her into a hug which she was grateful for, she needed after the start to her day.

As if sensing she was uncomfortable, he pulled the girl away from him and held her at arm’s length, his eyes immediately darting to her coffee stained white blouse,  
“Oh dear, what happened there? Go and get yourself cleaned up after I tell you what you need to know” he rounded the corner of his desk and pulled a diary from his drawer.

“This is your new diary, it contains your log in to the system and I have already pencilled in the meetings I need to you attend over the next week, you will find the work I have set you on your computer in your cubicle th-” 

She cut him off mid-sentence “im not getting my own office?”

Her father chuckled, “you can’t just waltz in here and expect to be given your own office Clarke, you have to prove to me that you deserve it”

Clarke slumped in her chair and huffed in annoyance, she had to work out there with them. She couldn’t imagine a single person out there to be even interesting enough for her time, she enjoyed travel and art, not office gossip about who was shagging who, this is exactly why she didn’t want to work here in the first place.

Mr. Griffin continued, “Besides, next week I am issuing a test to all, the top two will get their own office and the lowest ten percent will be axed, it has become apparent to me people are slacking around here and I’m not going to stand for it” The middle aged man suddenly became worked up.

Clarke looked at her father and took the time to analyse him, she could see the prominent stress lines in his forehead and the deep dark circles that sat underneath his eyes. She could see how much being here meant to him, and for his sake, she was going to at least try and act like she wanted to be here. She knew she had the knowledge that would allow her to be successful, she just needed the desire she was lacking. She had also made it her mission to ace the test and get her own office.

She rose from the chair with her new found determination fuelling her fire, even if she did have to work outside with the rest of the employees,

“point me in the direction of my cubicle, would you?”

Her father approached her once again and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before opening the door of his office and pointing in the general direction off to the left.

“Good luck” he whispered as she stepped beyond him and into the crowded room once again. 

She followed the direction her father had pointed her in and did her best to ignore the whispers of her co-workers as they laughed at her coffee stained shirt. Clarke entered the first cubicle she saw that seemed relatively empty. She took a look around at the work space before her, the desk lent against the wall on the left and only harboured a desktop computer with a phone next to it, and a pencil holder with five pens and five pencils, on the wall opposite the desk was a whiteboard with a pen and cloth folded neatly on the tray beneath her. Clarke was pleased as she was under the impression she had to buy her own whiteboard. 

She pulled out the chair from the desk and flopped down into it. Remembering the stain on her blouse she reached into her bag and got out some baby wipes. She plucked the first wipe out the packet and glanced down at her shirt once again. She let out a groan in frustration, somebody remind her why she had left that beach in brazil?

-

Lexa tapped her fingers on the sleek, black marble work surface in her kitchen. She currently sat on the stool leaning on the counter top, her gaze had not left the clock since she had perched herself there about an hour ago. The thought of missing work for no good reason was making her uncomfortable and she was unable to tear her thoughts away from the subject. She was being stupid; she should have just told Mr. Griffin that she didn’t want to show the new girl around. She knew she could catch up on the work but the nagging voices in the back of her brain were feeding thoughts into her head, what if something went terribly wrong and you weren’t there to fix it?

She’d had enough. Lexa rose from the stool, telling herself to stop being so stupid, if she wanted to go into work she could. The new girl will have had her tour by now, anyway. It was 11.33 so she would get there just before the start of lunch, and catch up on the work she’d missed through the break.

She headed to the door and plucked her coat from the hanger, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran her fingers through her chocolate curls in attempt to tame them. Get it together Lexa. The fact that she was going into work soothed her mind, although it stirred up another dread inside of her. She hated working with those people, only if there was someone who she could actually hold a conversation with who wasn’t a complete imbecile.

Turning away from the mirror, she opened the door and was met with a cool breeze on the corridor. The fact she lived in the penthouse had its perks; there was no neighbours. She took the stairs, as she did every morning, and set off on the short journey to work.

-

As she stepped out the elevator, Lexa took a look around the room. She was grateful to find it was empty with the exception of one or two over in the far corner, allowing her the piece that she wanted so she could get on with her work. An uneasy feeling settled over Lexa as she remembered that there was someone new starting today, she hoped they would just leave her to get on in piece. She took a glance to the right into the vacant cubicle as she approached her own, fully expecting to see a newly decorated work space, however she was surprised to see it was still completely empty, the way it was last Friday. A grunt caught her attention on her left, coming from her own cubicle.

The scene before Lexa shocked her. There sat a woman, in her chair, with long golden locks. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that clung to her legs and accentuated her figure, with a white blouse that was soaked through with coffee. Used baby wipes littered the desk and some were scattered on the floor, it looked like a bomb shell had hit. The mess was infuriating her, who the hell was she and why was she here anyway?

“What are you doing in here?” Lexa asked, frustration clear in her voice.

The question startled Clarke and snapped her out of her coffee-cleaning frenzy. She lifted her gaze from her shirt and found the eyes the person speaking to her. Clarke tried her best to stop her jaw from hitting the ground, the woman that stood before her was breath-taking. She had long chocolate curls that fell on top of her breasts, will full, pink lips and captivating green eyes.

“Why are you in here?” Lexa tried again when the blonde didn’t answer her, was she fucking dumb, could she not put together a sentence?  
The tone of voice the woman used with Clarke was one she did not like, although the woman was good-looking, she would not be spoke to in such a manner

“What’s your problem” Clarke snapped back. Couldn’t the girl see she was not in the mood?

“Well for one, you’ve trashed my office.” Lexa struggled to keep calm as the baby wipes mocked her, he couldn’t handle the mess.

“Your office? I think you’ll find th-” Behind the woman in front of her, Clarke noticed an empty cubicle. Even more empty than this one. A sudden realisation hit her that where she sat was not infact her allocated cubicle, but the one opposite was. She’d made a complete fool of herself.

“Oh god, sorry” Clarke quickly shot up spilling more baby wipes onto the floor off of her lap, she was embarrassed.

Lexa knew right from the second she met her this was the new ditsy worker that Mr. Griffin had employed to take over the perv’s job. She was just like the rest who worked here, annoying. Yet Lexa found herself perplexed with the blonde’s appearance, she could not find a single fault. She had breath-taking blue eyes and her mouth formed every word perfectly. The thought of not being able to find a single thing wrong scared Lexa and had her heart hammering against her chest.

“its ok. Just get out” Lexa let out through a strangled breath.

She needed air. The mixture of the baby wipes littering her office floor and desk, and the girl in front of her was causing her to panic.

Clarke became flustered for the first time in her life. Her cheeks reddened and she found herself hanging her head and taking quick steps to leave the cubicle, she was embarrassed.

Lexa was quick to tidy the mess as soon as the girl left. Her hands worked quicker than her feet as her body scrambled around the floor picking up the baby wipes that were taunting her. She needed to get order again. Once her cubicle had returned to an acceptable state, Lexa plonked herself into her desk chair.

She regained her breath and thought about the events of the last few minutes. She ripped her diary from her bag and had a sudden urge to get her feelings down onto paper. She hadn’t found a physical fault in the girl. This was a first. The girl looked familiar, but Lexa did not know her, she would have remembered if she did. She had endearing pale skin and long blonde hair that cascaded down her torso. Lexa concluded that she couldn’t deal with someone like her, she was careless and untidy. There it was, there was the inevitable fault. Lexa didn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed at herself for eventually finding something.

She sat up straight in her chair, regaining her composure, Lexa was not going to fall apart at work. She eyed the page in front of her looking at the words she had scribbled down in her frenzy, they were illegible. Never had Lexa ever been careless enough to produce illegible work. She tore the page from her book and placed it in the bin, along with the baby wipes. This girl was not going to get into her head.

She switched on her computer attempting to distract herself, she did have work to do, after all.

Lexa tried her best not to turn around and look for the blonde girl who had just turned her mind upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give Kudos and comment what you think of the fic so far, id love to hear some feedback:)   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke plucked the ripened, red strawberries from their plants with grace as a cool breeze tickled her face. The quiet around her was something only achieved in dreams, it was heavenly. She waltzed up and down the rows of the strawberry fields at a slow place, basking in the sunlight and calmness she felt. She had left Octavia and Raven somewhere back in Chile, determined to get some time to herself before she had to return to reality, and had sloped off to Argentina. She heard the soft patter of flip flops approaching her and turned to find a girl with a basket as full as her own at the other end of the long row, also picking strawberries. The girl looked up and offered Clark a warm smile, she had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes with long raven hair that fell down her back, and dark tanned skin.   
She opened her mouth and a soft South American accent left her lips “Clarke.”  
Clarkes eyebrows knitted together in confusion, at this point the girl didn’t even know her name?  
The girl opened her mouth once again, but this time she had a deep New York accent, “Clarke.”  
Clarkes eyes blinked rapidly as she regained focus, her father’s rough finger tips reached out and touched her arm lightly, in attempt to recapture his daughter from the place she had just went to inside her head.   
He let out a soft chuckle and at the same time Clarke let out a groan. She had zoned out once again at work and it was only her second day. At least it’s going better than the first, she thought. After the confrontation with the girl from the cubicle opposite her, Clarke felt flustered and uncomfortable, something she was not used to. She had never been made feel like that in front of anyone, and it intrigued Clarke. She had used all of her strength for the remainder of her first day trying not to turn around and stare at the girl in hopes of catching a glimpse at her captivating green eyes.

She turned to her father who met her with kind eyes, “Hi Dad.”

“Hello, love. You were a million miles away just then weren’t you” He let out another soft chuckle.

“You’re not kidding” She laughed with him too trying to find the humorous side, although she desperately longed to be anywhere but here.

“Anyway, I forgot to write an important meeting in your diary and was just making sure you don’t miss it, pass me it over and I’ll write it in for you” Her father reached over and took the diary from the far side of the desk.

She watched as his curly letters covered the page in her diary, she didn’t want to attend any meetings at all. She didn’t want to come to work at all. She wished she could just roam the world, there was still so much that she was yet to see. Looking at her father she knew that she had to be here though, he was so worn out.

Her father dropped the pen onto the paper and peered up at Clarke, he opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by a slam. His head shot over immediately to the source of the noise, but Clarke already knew where and who it had come from.

A smile lit up the older Griffins face, “Lexa, come over here a minute would you?”

\- 

Dread washed over Lexa’s body. She didn’t mean to slam the draw and attract attention to herself, though her inability to concentrate was frustrating. It was the second time Lexa had ever not wanted to come into work, the second time in two days, all because of the new blonde. 

She slowly rose from her chair, her legs ached from the ridiculous amount of hours Lexa had spent in the gym the previous night. She relentlessly ran on the treadmill as if she was running from a demon, and lifted weights almost twice her mass in her fury. Exercising had always helped her clear her head.

The events of yesterday had her head all over the place, the work that she needed to catch up on from the morning she missed did not end up getting done due to her lack of concentration. The fact that she was a whole day behind made her feel sick to her stomach, but she could still not focus as her mind was filled with thoughts of the blue eyed girl that had invaded her office, something about her intrigued Lexa.

Her footsteps were short and slow, making the walk across the corridor to reach her boss long. It wasn’t Mr. Griffin she was worried about seeing, but rather the girl that sat before him. Her heart was thumping and she held her head low.

As soon as she stepped into the cubicle Mr. Griffins soft voice called out to her, “Lexa, have you met our newest employee? This is Clarke.”

Lexa’s head snapped up as she met eyes with the blonde, she was frozen and couldn’t answer her boss. Partly because of the mesmerising orbs she was staring into and partly because she didn’t want to tell him about the confrontation they had yesterday.

“No we haven’t been introduced yet, It’s nice to meet you” Clarkes said politely, extending her hand out to Lexa.

Lexa was grateful that Clarke didn’t mention their previous meeting. She placed the files she had brought over in her hand on Clarke’s desk and reached out a long, slender arm to shake the girls hand in front of their boss. 

“You too” Lexa forced a smile. 

As their hands met, Lexa felt a wave of adrenaline course through her veins. As if Clarke had felt it too, she let out a barely audible gasp that was just loud enough for Lexa to hear but quiet enough so that her boss could not. Her boss. Lexa quickly retracted her hand from the grasp of Clarkes soft fingertips, embarrassed to be caught up in such an intimate moment with a complete stranger in front of her boss. 

Lexa’s reaction amused Clarke, why was she so scared around her? Clarke knew right there and then that teasing her co-worker would make working here slightly more bearable, the joy she felt from seeing the green eyed girl blush was immense and was a feeling she wanted to experience over and over.

Lexa glanced at her boss and then back over to the blonde who had a firm smirk plastered on her face.

“Clarke here has an excellent record and certainly won’t cause you any bother like the last fellow who worked here. She is also the second best financial advisor in New York, after you of course Lexa”, Mr Griffin’s voice was playful.

A loud scoff erupted from the back of Clarkes throat, “I beg to differ, I can achieve anything once I set my mind to it”

Her gaze landed on Lexa who was already staring at her. Clarkes eyes held a glimmer of mischief and a challenge. Lexa was intrigued and her mouth twitched into an amused smile.

Lexa’s witty mouth replied before her head could play catch up, “Well good luck with the attempt to be number one, I don’t go down easily without a fight”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by her father, “Now now ladies, a bit of healthy competition never hurt nobody, perhaps it will encourage you to get up to speed, you are both lagging behind, I expect that to be fixed very soon”

His tone was still light but the seriousness of his words could not be missed. Lexa scolded herself mentally, she couldn’t get wrapped up in the blonde’s games, she had to stay focused especially when it came to work. She straightened up and focused her gaze anywhere but on Clarke. Lexa was desperate to get out of the cubicle now, she should have never replied to the girl in the manner she did, what was she thinking, why did the girl have such an influence over her already. She never acted like this, especially not in work.

As if sensing the change in the mood, Mr Griffin eyed the two girl and the cleared his throat, “Right, I have a meeting to attend to, have a good day ladies.”

Clarke offered her father a warm smile as he stalked out the cubicle and down the corridor. She turned to the green eyed girl whose head hung low as it did when she first entered, she started to fidget and looked to be leaving the cubicle too.

In a desperate attempt to stop her and talk to her longer, Clarke’s voice hurriedly left her lips. “I don’t bite you know”

Lexa could hear the flirty manner in her voice and could already feel herself slipping back into the girl’s games. She tried to stop herself, but Lexa could not leave the cubicle without saying something back.

“I beg to differ” She did her best imitation of Clarkes voice with a smirk plastered over her features.

A throaty laugh erupted from Clarkes throat, she didn’t expect a reply from her awkward co-worker, let alone for her to joke. Had she met a completely different woman yesterday?

“I’m trying to be nice to you here and you’re making it very hard” Clarke went on, her playful tone never leaving.

Lexa found herself wanting to flirt back, a million witty comments whizzed around her brain but she stopped every single one from leaving her lips. What was she doing? She knew she didn’t have time for a relationship, never mind with someone from work, never mind someone like Clarke. She mentally scolded herself, Why the hell was she even thinking about being in a relationship with Clarke? 

“Earth to Lexa” Clarke cooed.

Lexa’s vision refocused and she was staring at the woman in front of her. She kept her stare blank and slightly confused. Clarkes eyes flickered over the girls face as she took in her expression, she then let out a soft sigh regaining her seriousness.

“Listen, Lexa. I’m sorry about yesterday if I made you feel uncomfortable. It was a horrible first day and I just got a little mixed up. If I ruined anything, which I do often, just send me the bill and I’ll pay for it…” Clarke rambled on and on.

Lexa zoned out again, her head was swimming. She didn’t know how Clarke had managed to do it but she wormed her way into Lexa’s brain, she was so behind on her work and she couldn’t deal with the rambling girl in front of her keeping her from it for one more second.

“Clarke.” The green eyed girl forced Clarkes voice to a stop, her tone quick and demanding.

Lexa groaned, she didn’t mean to come across like that, she softened her voice.

“Don’t worry about yesterday, I have to go” She turned abruptly on her heel and sped out the cubicle without so much as a glance back at Clarke.

Clarke was left confused sat in her cubicle, Lexa was so hot and cold. Although it bugged her, she couldn’t help but be intrigued, she desperately wanted to get to know all of Lexa. She was different to anyone Clarke had ever met, so focused, smart and driven. She could use someone like Lexa in her life. Clarke let out a soft chuckle at the encounter they’d just had, at first she was reproachful, then turned to playful, then back to her cold demeanour. She felt like she was on a roller coaster she was so desperately trying to keep up with, the brunette stirred up a whirlwind of emotions in Clarke.

Spinning around in her chair, she faced her computer, she still had tons of work to do that bantering with Lexa had allowed her to momentarily escape.

-

 

The rest of the day went slowly for Lexa as she tried to keep her focus and catch up on all the work she had missed. The numbers on the screen provided an escape from her ever racing mind. She almost didn’t notice it was time to go home as she was so engrossed, but the loud screech of a woman from the office pulled her from her trance as she dashed down the corridor and into the elevator, excited about something or other.

She still wasn’t finished though and needed to carry on, it would only take Lexa an about an hour though. She decided she would do it at home that evening. 

She pulled the draw open in her desk and fished around for the files she would need to take home with her. A wave of panic washed over her as she couldn’t find them. She never lost things. Lexa felt herself start to panic as she more frantically rummaged around the draw, checking over and over. She knew she’d had them this morning, right before Mr. Griffin had shouted her. Oh god. A new wave of panic settled over her as she remembered exactly where she had placed them. On Clarkes desk. Lexa debated leaving them, she could just wait for Clarke to return them and get on with them tomorrow night. However, she didn’t see the difference in how it would make her feel whether she collected the files from Clarke or if Clarke gave them back to her. 

She took a dep breath as she prepared herself for the short walk to Clarkes cubicle, hoping that this time maybe Lexa wouldn’t let her get into her head.

-

A shriek from a crazed co-worker of Clarke’s startled her, causing her to knock paperwork off the end of her desk that scattered all over the floor. She shot the woman a glare across the room, but she didn’t seem to notice as she ran to the elevator. 

When her gaze fell on the papers on the floor, her lips turned into a confused pout. She didn’t store her paperwork in blue folders, it wasn’t hers. The stack of blue folders neatly tucked into the draw of the desk she wrongly sat at yesterday flashed across her mind, the paperwork was Lexa’s.

A smirk spread across her face, Lexa would flip if she saw her work scattered across the floor like this and the though amused Clarke as she remembered how uncomfortable she was the day before when a few baby wipes were on her carpet.

Clarke quickly dropped to her knees and started to pick up the pieces of paper. She was bent at the waste and her blouse came untucked from her black work pants, making it hang forward exposing her chest. She had almost picked up all the stray pieces of paper, when her head flicked up to the sound of a gasp. 

Lexa stood in the doorway of the cubicle, her eyes were wide as they stared at Clarke. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders and some fell into the open shirt that was revealing Clarke’s chest. She lifted her gaze from her visible torso and was met with Clarke’s sea blue eyes. She was frozen on the spot like a dear caught in the headlights. Clarke basked in the way Lexa’s eyes started at her with so much intensity, she felt as though she was being hypnotised. 

The ringing of Clarkes phone snapped both girls out of their trance. Lexa launched forward and snatched the remaining pages and folder off the floor crumpling a few of the sheets. Clarke sat up on her knees, her eyes never leaving Lexa as she watched her scramble around the floor. Neither girl was able to form a sentence. Lexa was determined to get out of there as fast as possible, the thick tension in the air was unbearable. Clarke let her phone ring out and didn’t make any movement from the position she was in, her eyes still following Lexa, she felt bad. 

Lexa made quick work of collecting the paper and almost sprinted back to her own cubicle to collect her belongings, before dashing out through the hallway to the elevator. Once the doors had slammed shut she let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. She needed to go to the gym, or get a beer, or both, she didn’t know. She couldn’t string so much as a thought together as her brain replayed the image of the red lace bra that contrasted against her pale skin and ocean blue eyes.

-

Clarke still sat perched on her knees as she looked around her cubicle. She shook her head in disbelief and a smile fell over her lips. She’d only gone and flashed to the most gorgeous and confusing woman she’d ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, id love to hear some feedback too.  
> I'm finding it hard to find the time to write lately so sorry if updates are a little slow:(  
> Also, tell me what you think of Lexa and Clarke?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Comment and give Kudos x


End file.
